Honoka And Anju Oneshots
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of AnjuHono one-shots, hence the title.
1. Shopping Date

**Shopping Date**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Anju**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…here's something a bit new I want to try out. I think none or maybe some people write about Honoka x Anju. So, here it is everyone~! Enjoy!**

"We're going on a date~" Honoka sings as she skips along the sidewalk with her girlfriend, Anju walking by her side. "We're going on a date~! We're going on a date with Anju-chaaaan~! Hehehehe~!"

"Ah….Honoka-san," the auburn haired girl sweat drops as she looks around. "People are going to stare at us…"

"No worries~!" the ginger turns around with a happy smile on her face. "Let them stare~! They probably think what a cute couple we are!"

"C-cute, huh?" Anju says as she slightly looks away.

It wasn't Anju's idea of a date, though. Honoka just called her out of the blue and decided on going on a date with her. And here they are walking along town, side by side while some people stop and stare at the cute couple. Honoka looks up at the A-RISE member and smiles with the auburn haired girl returning it. Even though the ginger is super hype today, she can't help but smile every time.

They go a few blocks and Honoka looks around, humming to herself. It is then that Anju decides to break the silence.

"Pardon me, Honoka-san," she says. "But…where exactly…are we going?"

"Hehe~! Secret, Anju-chan~! Totally a secret!"

"Oh, puu~" Anju pouts adorably. "You're no fair!"

"Hehe~! Just go with it!"

"I don't wanna!"

The two walk one more block until Honoka brightens at the sight she is looking for. "That's it! Come on, Anju-chan! Let's hurry!" She grabs Anju's hand and drags her along to their destination.

It is then that Anju's violet eyes widen in surprise. "This is…a lingerie shop!?"

"Ehehe~! Precisely~!" The ginger twirls around happily and gestures her hand towards the lingerie sets. "Come on, come on! Pick whichever you want! Or better yet, let me do the picking~!"

"Ah…w-wait…" Anju reaches out a hand, but the ginger is already speeding up to each section, picking out which one would fit the auburn haired girl best. The A-RISE member laughs nervously as she finds a chair to sit on and watch the happy ginger go all over the place.

In just a few minutes, Honoka rushes towards her girlfriend with two sets. One is black lingerie set with black elbow gloves and the other is a dark blue lingerie set with a transparent cloth. Anju looks back and forth at both of them, sweat dropping.

"U-ummm…Honoka-san…" She starts when she gets cut off by the happy ginger.

"The black one should look perfect on you~!" she says as she takes her girlfriend's hand. "Let's go to the fitting room!"

"H-Honoka-san!" Before she can protest, Anju is already dragged into one of the bigger fitting rooms and the ginger starts to strip down her casual clothing. "W-wait! Can't I do it myself?"

"Sure you can~" Honoka says as she hands her the lingerie set. "Try this on. I'll go out so you can have some room." She walks out the door and closes it.

Anju hesitates as she looks in the mirror with her buttoned shirt already open because of Honoka. She glances at the black lingerie set and then back at the mirror. How will the ginger react once she wears this? She feels that she has to just go with it, so she fully strips from her clothing, puts on the lingerie set along with the elbow gloves. She then looks at the mirror and gasps at her appearance. Her large breasts are barely contained by the black bra on her chest, plus the black panties are a little too small on her. Her black stockings are a bit transparent, but shine from the bright lights above her, along with the elbow gloves. She twirls around with her long, auburn tresses swaying along. She blushes heavily, swallows hard and turns toward the door.

"U-ummmm…Honoka-san…" she calls. "I-I'm ready…"

"Okay! Let's see~!" the ginger opens the door and her baby blue eyes widen at her appearance. She looks up and down multiple times, totally speechless.

"H-how do I look?" Anju asks as she shyly looks down at the floor with one hand on her thigh and the other on her stomach.

Honoka is still speechless at what she's seeing right now. She finds herself staring at her sexy girlfriend for at least 15 minutes or so and Anju is starting to get really nervous by the way she's looking at her.

"H-Honoka-san?" she says. "P-please say something…"

Honoka only responds by turning away and tries to hold her nose with her hand. "Must…not…faint…from this…" she mutters to herself and says the same thing at least 3 times to contain herself.

"Honoka-san?" Anju calls.

"That's…THAT'S PERFECT!" The ginger exclaims turning around with her nose dripping with blood anyways and points her finger at her. "You should buy that!"

"Eh!?" the auburn haired girl exclaims as she glances down at her outfit. "Y-you really approve of this?"

"Of course! Don't worry! I'll pay for everything!"

"Ah…H-Honoka-san…"

"Now then, it's my turn to try on my lingerie outfit~!" She freely strips down her clothing and proceeds to put on her outfit.

Anju just turns away, blushing, but can't help but slightly turn her head to see the ginger's nude body for a second before she puts on the lingerie set. When that's done, Anju turns around and her violet eyes widen at her appearance. The transparent cloth is over her tummy and the side is just cut slightly over the waist and on her chest is a thin dark blue ribbon. She is also wearing dark blue thigh high stockings that also shine from the bright lights above her. Anju cups her hands to her mouth as the ginger winks at her while leaning toward her and licks her lips.

"So~?" she coos. "How do I look~?"

"Y-you…look…magnificent…" Anju manages to say.

"Ehehe~! Glad you think so!" the ginger then eyes her girlfriend's breasts as her smile fades. "Although…"

"Huh?"

"I'm so…envious of you and your…breasts just sticking out like that…" Honoka just stares at her large jiggling in front of her. "Buuuuu…."

Anju blushes in embarrassment as she covers her chest. "Then, why did you insist on buying it!?"

"Ahahaha~! Oh, Anju-chan! You know I'm just kidding!" Honoka laughs. "I love big breasts! Heck, Nozomi-chan's can be second if I wanted to pick."

"You choose mine over Nozomi-san's?" Anju raises an eyebrow.

"You're my girlfriend, so yes, I would choose yours~!" Honoka walks toward the auburn haired girl. "And you know what else~?"

Anju backs away towards the wall until she bumps into it with Honoka pinning her against it. "Wh-what is it…Honoka-san?"

"You're cute~" the ginger coos. "You're very cute when you act all flustered like this~" She traces her finger towards her tummy and down to her thighs. "Your whole body is cute, too~! How it's all shiny and you have a perfect figure…"

"H-Honoka-san…hyah…" Anju squeaks from the ginger blowing into her ear and kissing her neck.

"I love everything about you, Anju-chan," she whispers. "Each and every part of you…" She traces her finger over the auburn haired girl's perfect body over and over.

"Honoka-san…" Anju squeaks but the ginger puts a finger towards her mouth.

" _Chan~"_ Honoka says. "We're lovers now. You should stop being so formal with me."

"Eh? B-but…I don't know if…I'm used to it yet…" Anju is in a blushing mess now.

Honoka giggles as she tips her chin to her level. "You're too cute for your own good, Anju-chan~" She then leans in and connects lips with hers.

Anju's violet eyes widen from the surprise attack as the kiss deepens and their tongues already meet and caress each other, letting out soft moans here and there. Honoka gently pulls her closer and hugs her tightly while still kissing. Anju's legs begin to wobble a little from the intense kissing, but she slowly returns the embrace and kisses her back, her eyes fluttering shut. The two are lost in their own world, kissing like there is no tomorrow. Anju's body gives in as she allows herself to fall on her back on the floor with Honoka on top. The kissing still continues, even after pulling away for a brief moment to breathe. For Anju, eternal bliss is written all over her. She cannot resist the temptation to kiss her beloved over and over, as much as she wants to. The same goes for the ginger. Their breasts from different sizes meet and squish together as they embrace each other tightly, sharing one last set of kisses before pulling away, gazing lovingly at one another.

"Anju-chan~?" Honoka says. "You ready to say it now?"

"Ah….H-Honoka…ch-chan…" Anju manages to get out.

This makes the ginger brighten in delight and dives in to hug her. "Ohhhhhh~! That's so cute how you say it, Anju-chan~!"

"Ah…d-don't…people will hear us…"

"Don't worry about it~!" Honoka says as she pulls away. "It's fine by me~! We're the cutest couple in the world after all~"

Anju just smiles. "Oh, Honoka-chan…"

* * *

 **A/N: So…this will be like an experiment with this pairing before I write a full story on them. Let me know if I should do that if you like this pairing. It's my first time anyways, and depicting Anju as kind of a cute and soft-spoken girl, I like that. Hehe~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. Honoka to the Rescue

**Chapter 2**

 **Honoka to the Rescue**

 **Author's Note: I always like a bit of action in my stories all the time, so…here's one of them. And…something that is most common among young, beautiful anime maidens. You'll know when you read it.**

Anju starts walking in town at night. She is wearing her casual clothing, consisting of a purple T-shirt, yellow frilly skirt and black thigh high socks with yellow high heels. She just got done paying for the items she needed at a convenience store and heads out. It's pitch black outside, making it a bit hard for the auburn haired girl to see, but due to some lamp posts that are on, she is just fine. However, unbeknownst to her, there are a couple of female fans waiting for her to walk out. Two older women who don't have any make up on, one is blonde, the other is a brunette. They whisper to each other and start following the A-RISE member.

It is then that Anju can feel someone following her. Actually, she can hear two women calling out for her. She has no time to talk to them right now and get home as quick as she could. The faster she walks, the closer the two women are. She cannot avoid them, so without thinking, she goes to a random area, which is a stupid idea. She heads down toward an ally that's between two large apartments and the two women catch up to her. The blonde corners her and pins her against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, dear~?" she coos.

"I…I was just heading home…" Anju answers. "Please let me go…."

"I don't think so, sweetie~" the brunette says, taking a few locks of her auburn hair. "We just want to get to know you a little bit."

"After all," the blonde one says, tipping her chin to her level. "We're your biggest fans~"

 _Are they really fans?_ Anju thinks to herself.

She can feel the brunette touch her exposed thigh while using her other hand to grope one of her large breasts. The blonde woman does the same, tracing her hands on her slender body. Anju tries to squirm to get free, but her hands were pinned against the wall by the blonde.

"Stop it!" she cries. "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"No one's here," the blonde woman whispers in her ear. "It's just you and us two, dearie~"

"Now stay still while we have lots of fun together~" the brunette says as she begins to lower her hand under Anju's skirt between her legs.

Anju shuts her eyes tightly. _I'm done for! I'm going to get raped by these two freaks…!_

However, before they could even touch her sensitive areas, a hand grabs the brunette and yanks her away. Anju opens her eyes to see a certain ginger haired gril kick the brunette woman down on the ground. The brunette just runs away from her angry face, but the blonde woman would not let up.

"Honoka-san!" Anju cries, happily, but gets grabbed by the wrist from the blonde woman.

"Stay back!" she shouts as she holds out a knife. "Come any closer and your girl is history!"

"This is between you and me!" Honoka shouts back. "Let her go! She doesn't deserve to be treated this way just because she's prettier than you!"

"You've gone too far, you brat!" the blonde woman shoves Anju against the wall, making her drop to her knees.

The two stomp towards each other. Anju looks up to see her girlfriend start fighting the woman. The blonde starts swinging her knife left, only for Honoka to duck and grab her wrist. She knees her hand to knock the knife out of her hand, lets go and starts to hit her with straight forward punches a couple of times, then followed by a roundhouse kick to the face. Then, a downward punch to the head to make her fall face down on the ground. The woman struggles to her feet to fight back, but Honoka beats her to it and starts punching her again, then kicking her chest. Anju watches as the fight goes on, holding her chest because of the two women trying to grope her. Honoka gains the upper hand, but doing the last few punches, a roundhouse kick to the face and then a downward punch to the head again. Honoka stomps on her head, slamming her face on the pavement and then backs away.

"No one…touches MY Anju-chan, you hear!?" she shouts. "NO ONE!"

The blonde woman struggles to her feet, grits her teeth, her face just swollen from Honoka hitting her. "You'll regret this!" With that, she runs away.

The ginger lets out a sigh and turns toward the poor auburn haired girl. She quickly runs to her aid. "Anju-chan, are you okay?"

The auburn haired girl doesn't answer for a few seconds. She just stares into Honoka's baby blue eyes as tears start to form from her violet ones. She then plunges herself against Honoka's chest, crying. The ginger just smiles as she embraces her, stroking her auburn hair gently.

"Shhhhh…" she whispers. "I'm here, Anju-chan. I'm here, don't worry."

It's as if a miracle has come for her when she needed it the most. And tonight was one of those times. She cries for a good 15 minutes until it ceases and she pulls away with only sniffles.

"H-Honoka-san…thank you…for saving me…" she says.

"It's no problem~" the ginger says happily. "I just happened to take a walk when I heard you screaming. I always help those in need."

"I have to ask…how did you know how to fight like that?"

"Ehehehe~!" Honoka rubs the back of her head. "Well…nothing special, really. It was Umi-chan who taught me how to fight thanks to her intense kendo training. You have no idea how hard that is."

"Umi-san…" she repeats.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're okay, Anju-chan."

The auburn haired girl just nods and the two embrace each other once more. A relaxing, blissful feeling runs through Anju's veins. She feels very safe in her beloved's arms after all that chaos. As they pull away, both of them stare into each other's eyes before leaning in to kiss one another. Another blissful feeling runs through Anju and it feels so good. Honoka feels the same way just kissing her beloved like this. They pull away and gaze into each other's eyes once again.

"Want to come to my place?" Honoka offers, caressing the auburn haired girl's cheek. "I'm sure your parents won't mind."

Anju nods with a smile on her face. "Sure."


	3. Status Report

**Chapter 3**

 **Status Report**

Honoka and her two childhood friends, Umi and Kotori are at a coffee shop, sitting at a high round table with the three chairs around it. Honoka drinks her orange juice happily and puts it down with an, "Ahhh~!" Kotori giggles as Umi just calmly drinks her coffee. They've been talking and laughing for a good 15 minutes until Umi decides to bring up something.

"So, Honoka," she says. "How are you and Anju doing?"

"Yes, tell us! Tell us!" Kotori says excitedly.

Honoka laughs. "Weeeeelll~….she and I are doing well. Anju-chan's been really nice to me since we started going out, although she's a bit shy around me."

"Is that so?" Umi says as she sips on her coffee again.

"That's so cute~!" Kotori exclaims. "Anju-chan being all shy and nervous when she's around you? Gosh, that makes her adorable~!"

"Don't forget she's also an A-RISE member," Umi says. "She isn't like that on stage."

"So the only time she's like this is when she's with Honoka-chan," Kotori states. "Hmmm~! That makes sense!"

Honoka waves her hands back and forth with a nervous laugh. "It's not like I made her like that. I think she's not used to the fact that both of us are dating even though we're from different idol groups."

"It's been over 2 and a half months since you two started going out," Umi says. "She's still like that?"

"Why not leave her that way?" Kotori suggests. "I mean, you can't really change a person, right? They have to decide if they truly want to change."

"You do have a point." Honoka says. "But, I love Anju-chan regardless. Sure she and I have hard times sometimes, but both of us talk it over and everything's back to normal. Anju-chan is a wonderful person to me."

Umi smiles. "That's great, Honoka. Both Kotori and I will be there if you ever need anything."

"Thanks you two. You're the best~!"

 ****Meanwhile****

Anju is at a different place with her two friends, Tsubasa and Erena. They are at some restaurant and are waiting for their food to be served when the leader of A-RISE decides to speak up.

"So!" she says, putting her hand on the table, startling Anju who is sitting across from her, a bit. "Tell me, Anju. How goes it with Honoka-san? Is she treating you well?"

The auburn haired girl blushes as she looks down at the table. "Yes…she's been treating me very well. She has many ideas on where to go on dates. It's probably a good thing since I don't come up with ideas for dates that quickly."

Erena just smiles. "You'll come up with them soon. You two are lovers now. Though, I can't believe it's been 2 and a half months since you two started going out."

Anju nods, returning the smile. "Yes…it has. Honoka-san has been a very nice person to me, no matter where we go. I can't help but be all shy and nervous around her. She's all cheerful and bubbly and I'm supposed to be what I'm like when I'm on stage, but…I think I'm still trying to get used to us dating despite us being from different idol groups."

"Is that so?" Tsubasa says. "Listen, this isn't discrimination. From what I hear, all idols from different groups can date whoever they want. It's more fun when they do that, you know?"

Erena nods in agreement. "I think you two dating is a wonderful thing. Both Tsubasa and I will support you if you ever need anything."

Anju smiles. "Thanks you two."

"Ah, there's one other question that's been on my mind," Tsubasa says.

"Eh?"

The leader leans close to the auburn haired girl's ear and whispers, "Have you two done _it_ yet~?"

Anju blushes heavily, backs away and waves her hands back and forth. "N-no! Not anything like that! All we've done is just sleep together whenever one of us comes over!"

Tsubasa giggles as she waves her hand. "I know, I know! I'm teasing ya~"

Erena deadpans. "You're really a handful, you know?"

"Anyways! Call us if you need anything okay? We wish you both great happiness~!" Tsubasa gives a thumbs up.

"Thanks you two." Anju says with a smile.

 ****Next Day****

Anju waits by Honoka's home after ringing the doorbell. She is wearing a light blue sundress with sandals since it's the summer. About a few minutes later, the door swings open and out comes Honoka, wearing a pink polka-dot sundress.

"Here I am~!" she cheers. "Hello, Anju-chan~!"

"Hey, Honoka-san," Anju says softly. "S-so…you ready to go?"

"You kidding? I've been ready for ages~!" Honoka proceeds to link arms with her beloved. "Let's get going~!"

Anju and Honoka begin to walk towards the train station to begin their next date.


	4. Flower Crown

**Chapter 4**

 **Flower Crown**

 **A/N: Yes, I use this scenario a lot, but sometimes, this is all I can come up with when creating stuff like this. Hehe~! Also, in case you're wondering, I'm having Anju as the main protagonist of these one-shots. Please continue enjoying this wonderful series~!**

Honoka sits in a flowery meadow that afternoon, humming to herself while looking up at the clear blue sky. Light wind blows in one direction, making her hair sway a little along with her side pony-tail. She feels that she needs to spend time alone at a peaceful place this, just relaxing and taking in the fresh air. This is so peaceful that-

"Anju-chan," Honoka says. "Hey, hey, come look this way~"

"In a minute," the auburn haired girl says. "Almost done here." She is busy with something behind Honoka. "And…finished!" She raises her newly made flower crown and gently sets it on the ginger's head. "There."

Honoka looks up as she raises her hand to feel the flower crown. "Uwaaaa~! Anju-chan….you really made this~?"

The A-RISE member nods, blushing, but slightly turns away. "Y-yes. Do you like it?"

"Like it!?" Honoka exclaims as she hugs her girlfriend. "I LOVE it~! Thank you so much, Anju-chan~!"

"N-no problem…" For Anju, she is proud of herself to make such a thing for her girlfriend. "I used to make these when I was a kid."

"Really? That's awesome~! No wonder you're so good at those!"

"Ahhhh…I'm not that good, though." Anju says, waving her hand back and forth with a nervous smile.

"Regardless," the ginger says as she hugs her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder. "This is awesome. Thank you."

"Well then," Anju says, closing her eyes. "Would you like me to teach you some time?"

Honoka pulls away with sparkles in her eyes. "Would I~? I would love to!"

The auburn haired girl giggles as she turns around to face her, only to be smooched by her girlfriend. Her violet eyes widen from the surprise attack, but her body soon relaxes as Honoka gently pushes her down on the grass and the two make out while intertwining hands. The kiss lasts for about a minute before they are in need for air, so they pull away, panting heavily for a bit before gazing at each other's eyes.

"Thanks again, Anju-chan," the ginger whispers.

"Anything for my wonderful girlfriend, Honoka-san," Anju whispers back.

Honoka leans in for another kiss and Anju embraces her during that beautiful moment.


	5. Drunken Love

**Chapter 5**

 **Drunken Love**

Anju sits at a small restaurant one night that is crowded with people. She has a small glass of wine in her hand when she can't help but glance up at a certain ginger, talking with people who are fans of Muse. For as long as she can remember, ever since she first saw Honoka, she immediately fell in love with her. Though, she never told her feelings until 2 and a half months ago. She wanted to get closer to her somehow, but due to idol practices and such, she's unable to contact her. However, there is this one time when it started raining and Anju didn't have an umbrella with her. And then, out of the blue, Honoka showed up and offered hers, not even caring if she got wet. Then, she ran off happily. It was then that Anju began to fall for her more and more.

Ever since then, she was pondering about confessing her feelings until Tsubasa urged her to do it. And then, when Anju finally told her feelings, Honoka accepted them and the two of them made out. This was the happiest day of Anju's life and she will never forget it. She looks up at her ginger haired girlfriend again. Just from looking at her smile, that same exact expression is the reason that Anju had the courage to tell her true feelings. And it made her happy.

Honoka glances over at Anju and happily waves to her. Anju waves back with a small blush on her face. Everyone whispers comments to one another on how cute they are together and such, making the A-RISE member slightly embarrassed. So embarrassed in fact that she never realized that she is sipping her wine fairly quickly and decides to have more to calm herself down.

 ****Later****

"Ahhhh…this is the worst I've felt…" Anju groans as she stumbles along the streets with Honoka looking at her in worry.

"Hey…are you okay?" the ginger asks.

Anju doesn't answer as she drops to one knee, moaning. _I shouldn't have drank so much. This is so trouble some…_

"Anju-chan?" Honoka quickly holds her up by the arm. "Here…let me take you home, okay?"

Anju can't stay awake any longer and her eyes flutter shut. Honoka groans and decides to take a taxi to take her home.

 ****Anju's House****

"Thanks for bringing me home…" Anju says as Honoka gently lies her on the bed.

"I'll get you a drink," Honoka says as she grabs a cup and pours some water.

"Ahhhh…th-thank you, Honoka-san. You're always there at my time of need." She rolls to her side, sighing with bliss.

Honoka comes back with the water when she notices that Anju is slightly exposig her pink panties in front of her from sleeping on her side like that. Her right leg is bent on top of her left, which is slightly straight. After all, she is still wearing her UTX uniform and Honoka is still wearing her school uniform as well. Seeing Anju like this makes her want to have a nosebleed, but tries to hold back. She sets the cup of water down on the night stand, walks over and crawls on top of the A-RISE member. Anju opens her eyes to see Honoka tip her chin, lean in and connect lips with hers right off the bat. Whether she is drunk or not, she can't resist her passionate kiss, so her eyes flutter shut. Honoka intertwines hands with hers as their tongues meet and a few soft moans are heard from both of them. Anju can feel Honoka press herself against her as they kiss and can't move a muscle. Once they pull away to breathe, they just stare into each other's eyes.

"H-Honoka…san…" the auburn haired girl says softly.

"I'm sorry, Anju-chan," Honoka whispers. "But…you're just so cute and sexy, I can't help myself." She moves her hand down to trace her fingers from her tummy down toward her exposed thighs. "You have a wonderful body…and your hair always smells nice…" She leans in to whisper in her ear. "And your voice is cute as well."

"Hyah…H-Honoka-san…" Anju squeaks softly, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Anju-chan…" Honoka's hand traces up and down on her exposed thighs and back toward her tummy and up towards her large chest. "Oh, Anju-chan…" She buries her face in her large chest to get a huge whiff. "You smell so nice, I can't stand it."

"H-Honoka-san…mmmm…" Anju can't help but let out a soft moan from the ginger's breath tickling her.

"Hehe~! I can't help myself, really." Honoka lifts her head up and cups both hands on the auburn haired girl's cheeks. "Anju-chan…"

"Honoka-san…"

The two kiss passionately while embracing each other once again. And before they know it, they start to make love. For however long it may be, the two of them have the time of their life, touching and kissing each other like there's no tomorrow. Most of all, Anju can't help but enjoy it.


	6. Full on Support

**Chapter 6**

 **Full on Support**

 **A/N: A bit of mature content, but nothing too serious. Enjoy~!**

Honoka and Anju are lying on the bed, making out like there's no tomorrow with the ginger being on top. They deepen the kiss to where their tongues meet and a few soft moans are heard. The kiss continues to the point where they in desperate need of air and pull away, panting heavily.

"Anju-chan…." Honoka whispers.

The auburn haired girl just stares into the ginger's baby-blue eyes before embracing her tightly. They are under the covers naked after making love a couple hours ago, but Honoka feels that it's not enough. Both girls make out once again, kissing passionately while rubbing their bodies against each other. Anju can feel Honoka's small breasts rub against her large ones a couple times before locking lips again. Over and over they passionately kiss before pulling away to stare into each other's eyes, panting.

"Anju…chan…you're so cute…" Honoka says softly. She dives down to breathe in the sweet scent of Anju's by burying her face into her chest. "You smell nice, too~"

"H-Honoka-san…your breath is…hyaaah!" She lets out a loud moan as Honoka nibbles on her ear and blowing on it at the same time. "Y-you're so mean…"

"Am I ~?" Honoka teases, tracing her finger down her tummy down to her thighs. "You're so cute, I can't help it, you know?" She proceeds to go further south and lick her tummy a couple times before moving on to her large chest to fondle them a little.

"No…don't grope them like th-that…" Anju whimpers.

"You say that, but are you resisting? I don't think so~" Honoka teases.

Honestly, Anju would've loved to just get up and leave. But the fact that Honoka's touch feels so good makes her want to stay longer. She too can't help it. Honoka moves over to kiss her neck on the sides, making Anju let out a soft moan, with the ginger blowing on her ear again.

"Want me to stop?" she asks.

Anju squints her eyes as she turns toward her. "N-no…keep going…"

"Are you suuuuure~?"

Anju nods as she reaches out both hands with a weak smile. "Yes…Honoka-san. Make love to me…once more…."

Honoka brightens and embraces her girlfriend once again. The two indeed made love for the rest of the night.

 ****Next Day****

Anju's eyes flutter open from the sun in her eyes. Honoka is already up on the phone with someone. She sits up to where the covers are covering her chest and looks around to take in where she is right now. She is at her own home where Honoka took her in after being drunk. She turns her head towards the ginger as she hangs up.

"Oh, good morning, Anju-chan~" she says. "Sleep well?"

"Y-yes, thank you," Anju replies.

Honoka idly walks toward her girlfriend and leans over to her level. "Say, are you free today?"

"Yes. Why?"

"My mom called me, telling me to take you to my home. She has a special surprise for us."

"A surprise?" Anju repeats.

"Ehehe~! I dunno why, but I can't wait to take a look!" She urges her girlfriend to get up. "Come on, come on~! Time's wasting~!"

The auburn haired girl giggles as she climbs out of bed and quickly changes her clothes, which just consists of a purple sundress and high heels. Honoka is wearing a T-shirt with a cow printed on it, blue short shorts and white thigh high socks with sneakers. Once they are ready, they leave Anju's home and head towards Honoka's place. Honestly, she hasn't been to Honoka's home in a while, so she might have to get adjusted to it again.

Once they arrive, Anju has come to a bread shop and Honoka just skips over toward the entrance, beckoning her to follow. It is then that Anju came to realize that Honoka's home is also a bread shop that her parents run. Once they are inside, Honoka's mother comes dashing in, giving her daughter a hug.

"Honoka-chan, I'm so glad you came~!" she exclaims, then pulls away to face Anju.

"Mama, you remember my girlfriend, Anju-chan, right~?" Honoka says.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course~!" Ms. Kousaka says as she takes her hands in hers. "It's so nice to have you as her girlfriend, Anju-chan~! An A-RISE member in a relationship with the leader of Muse~! How cool is that~?"

"Ahahaha~" Anju laughs nervously, starting to get a bit uncomfortable with Ms. Kousaka's cheerfulness. "Ummm…it's alright. She's treating me very well, actually."

"How grand! That's my girl~!" Ms. Kousaka gives her daughter a thumbs up. "Anyways, I'm not done with the preparations yet, so if you two can please wait here until I call you?"

"Oh, sure thing, Mama~"

As Ms. Kousaka skips off, Honoka guides Anju to the living room to sit on the couch. There is silence for a few minutes before the ginger breaks the ice.

"Sorry about my mom," Honoka says. "She's been like that ever since I told her about…us."

"N-no it's okay," Anju says softly.

"Yukiho-chan totally supports us as well. She has a girlfriend, too. It's Alisa-chan, Eli-chan's little sister. I know this is very sudden today, but…be happy that we have all this support." The ginger turns to her with a loving smile. "My parents, my sister and my friends. They all support us dating like this."

Anju just looks at Honoka. For a while now, after the couple revealed their relationship, it became just an all out happy supportive fest. Each and every one of their friends and family were so excited to hear the fact that the leader of Muse is dating an A-RISE member. Though it's embarrassing to think so, Anju is happy about the popularity and support she's getting, both her fans and the people she knows and loves so dearly.

"Excuse me," Ms. Kousaka says. "Sorry to bother you two, but your surprise is waiting."

Both of the girls follow the two towards Honoka's room. But when Ms. Kousaka opens the door, both Honoka and Anju sweat drops at the sight of a king sized bed in the middle of the room. There is also cylinder night stands, a fancy lamp next to the bed, a flat-screen television in front of it and modified windows with curtains. Anju and Honoka are just speechless.

"Do you like it~?" Ms. Kousaka says. "This will be your room. Both of yours~"

"O-ours!?" Anju manages to say. She did NOT expect something like this. However, if this is THEIR room, how in the world can she live in two places at once?

"I contacted her parents~" Ms. Kousaka says as if to answer Anju's mental question. "They told me it was a splendid idea~"

"Eh!?" Anju gasps.

"Feel free to look around, you two~. You little wedded-to-be couple~"

With that, Ms. Kousaka skips off to leave the two girls alone. Anju takes a few steps, looking all around her.

"U-ummm…H-Honoka-san…" Anju says as she backs away toward a wall. "Isn't this a bit…y-you know…too far?"

"Oh, not at all~" Honoka replies.

"EH!?" Anju is surprised by her reaction.

The ginger turns toward her and casually walks up to her. "Mama's a genius~! Now the two of us can live together!"

"N-now that's a bit…" Anju is so not used to it at this point. She cannot grasp all of it all at once that it's giving her a headache. She is cut off by Honoka pinning her against the wall with a loving smile on her face.

"Hey, it's okay," she says. "Remember what I said earlier? Be happy that everyone is supporting us." She leans in and whispers in her ear. "Besides…you look great in that outfit of yours. So beautiful. Fuuuuu~"

"Hyah!" Anju squeaks softly. "H-Honoka-san…d-don't do that…haahhh!"

Honoka kisses the side of her neck and traces her hands from her sides and down to her thighs. "We're lovers, right? This is normal for us to do this."

"B-but doing it at this time is…hyah…haah!" Anju can barely stand anymore from the ginger touching her like this, plus nibbling on her ear and blowing on it at the same time.

"Feels good, doesn't it~?" Honoka says. She gives her neck a good lick and her hands are fondling Anju's breasts a little.

"H-Honoka-san…st-stop! This isn't a time…to…to be doing this…ahhh!"

The ginger kisses her neck once again, pulls away to look into her violet eyes. "Anju-chan," she says softly, intertwining her hands with hers. "I'm sorry, but like I always say, I can't help myself. You're so cute and sexy." She leans in to connect lips with hers, deepening it shortly after.

Anju whines from the kiss as their tongues meet, caress each other round and round and lock lips once more. Once they pull away, they press foreheads together, closing their eyes in the process.

"Anju-chan…" Honoka whispers.

"H-Honoka-san…." Anju whispers back.

The ginger looks at her girlfriend with a loving smile. "Do you mind…if we make love here…right now?"

"B-but I don't want to dirty our brand new bed…" Anju says.

"No need to worry. We can just do it here. We won't bother anyone." The ginger leans in for another kiss and pulls away.

It is then that the auburn haired girl returns the loving smile as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Let's…make love…together…."

"With pleasure, Anju-chan~


End file.
